Learning Segments
This page is for the different types of learning segments featured on various DVDs. Calling All Engines Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the first, second, fourth, fifth, and eleventh seasons as well as Engine Friends, Amazing Adventures, Skarloey Railway Stories, Arlesdale Adventures, Crystal Island Adventures, and International Friends Near And Far miniseries of Stories From Sodor. They are hosted by Jacob and Sierra. Segments Really Useful Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Nia * Rebecca * Emily * Murdoch * Arthur * Rosie * Madison * Ralph * Marie * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Salty * Mavis * Philip * Rose * Delilah * Kwaku * Zane * Hong-Mei * Yong Bao * Garnet * Sapphire * Ruby * Amethyst * Pearl * Lapis * Peridot * Quartz * Topaz * Bismuth * Ametrine * Star * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Ivo Hugh * Duke * Mighty Mac * Bertram * Luke * Millie Who's That Engine? * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Murdoch * Arthur * Rosie * Madison * Ralph * Marie * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Salty * Mavis * Philip * Rose * Garnet * Sapphire * Ruby * Amethyst * Pearl * Lapis * Peridot * Quartz * Topaz * Bismuth * Ametrine * Star * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Ivo Hugh * Duke * Mighty Mac * Bertram * Luke * Millie Jacob and Sierra's Tales * Rosie and Oliver * Diesel and Rose * Madison Trivia * Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Jacob uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. Sodor's Special Places Sodor Special Places is a Season 9 segment that features a few locations of the Island of Sodor. Segments * Special Places on Sodor - Knapford Station * Special Places on Sodor - Knapford Sheds * Special Places on Sodor - Wellsworth High School * Special Places on Sodor - Tidmouth Sheds * Special Places on Sodor - Brendam Docks * Special Places on Sodor - Blue Mountain Quarry * Special Places on Sodor - Ffarquhar Quarry * Special Places on Sodor - Sodor China Clay Pits * Special Places on Sodor - Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Special Places on Sodor - Arlesburgh Harbour * Special Places off Sodor - Crystal Island Meet the Characters! Meet the Characters!, also known as Meet Thomas and Jacob's Friends, are a series of promotional videos that tie into The Search for the Missing Friends, International Friends Near And Far, and Season 12. The segments focus on a specific character, their personality and country of origin. Segments * Meet Hong-Mei of China * Meet Kwaku of Tanzania * Meet Zane of Tanzania * Meet Yong Bao of China * Meet Ashima of India * Meet Rajiv of India * Meet Noor Jehan of India * Meet Shankar of India * Meet Delilah of Egypt * Meet Prudence of Egypt * Meet Raul of Brazil * Meet Ivan of Russia * Meet Shane of Australia * Meet Isla of Australia * Meet Tamika of Australia * Meet Aubrey and Aiden of Australia * Meet An An and Yin-Long of China * Meet Hurricane of the UK * Meet Frankie of the UK * Meet Gina of Italy * Meet Frieda of Germany * Meet Axel of Belgium * Meet Beau of the USA * Meet Liam of Scotland * Meet Attila of Hungary * Meet Emil of Denmark * Meet Fredrik of Sweden * Meet Gabriela of Brazil * Meet Gustavo of Brazil * Meet Lorenzo and Beppe of Italy * Meet Cassia of Brazil * Meet Kobe of Tanzania * Meet Fernando of Brazil Category:Miscellaneous